


Circumstantial Evidence

by Sherlockian_87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, Love, Molly is in distress, Oral Sex, Sherlock has feelings, Sherlock offers her his help, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a bit of dirty talk, did I mention smut?, mutual masterbation, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Molly is distressed and Sherlock offers her his help. This leads to something neither one of them was quite expecting, but that both were secretly hoping for. ***POST SEASON 4!***





	1. Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think since I haven't updated my fic 'It all Started with a Facial' since November (GASP!)
> 
> That I would be trying my hardest to focus on getting the next chapter written ... but ahhh ... no ...
> 
> SORRY!
> 
> It's coming soon ... ish ... I promise!
> 
> Anyway, on to this fic ... it's going to be a three-parter and it will be smmmuuutttyyyy ... heh heh ...
> 
> When I am handed a stressful situation I tend to turn to Sherlolly and input that stressful situation into a Sherlolly fic
> 
> Not always, but sometimes ... as is this case with this fic! OH! A case! ... hush Sherlock ... errr
> 
> Yeah so ... enjoy ;)
> 
> I'm not going to post it all in one go, but will probably have it all posted within the week, because I'm nice like that!

* * *

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh noooooo. No. No. No. No. No!"

Sherlock leaned back from his microscope to peer at Molly, who was continuing to spew expletive after expletive as she looked down at her phone in horror. He didn't like seeing her so distressed, it gave him an odd sort of twinge in his heart.

"Molly?" he questioned softly as he stood. He moved towards her, but she appeared to be entirely oblivious to his approach. "Molly!" he repeated her name, this time more firmly, while he covered her phone with the palm of his hand.

She jumped slightly and glanced up at him, her eyes filled with fear like she was some sort of cornered animal. He felt another twinge in his heart, and wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and protect her. They were still walking a bit on eggshells since the whole Eurus/phone call debacle; they had talked, cleared the air somewhat, but not enough. Not enough for him to take her into his arms without frightening, and possibly upsetting her further.

"Molly … what's wrong? What's happened?" he asked gently. He dropped his hand away from her phone, letting it fall to his side. His fingers twitched nervously as he waited for her answer, stopping himself from deducing her.

She swallowed thickly, sending a brief glance towards her phone, before she replied, "I'm an idiot. That's what."

His brow furrowed. "You're not an idiot. Not in the slightest!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but with some things I truly am an idiot." She tucked her phone into the pocket of her lab coat, a deep frown on her face.

"Is there anything I can do? Some way I can …" Sherlock hesitated briefly before speaking the next word, "...help?"

She looked at him again, the fear fading from her eyes, the tiniest hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. "Thanks Sherlock, but no, I don't think so. Not unless you have a TARDIS and can take me back to a few minutes ago, and stop me from sending a text where I agreed to a family dinner." At the end of her sentence her frown returned.

"Family dinner? But you don't have any-" he cut himself off just as he heard John scream in his head 'NOT GOOD!" It was his turn to swallow thickly, but when he chanced a glance at her it appeared that she hadn't heard him. He swallowed again. "Family dinner?" he questioned.

She sighed. "Yeah, it's not my family … obviously … it's my best mates, Anna. Well, I don't know if I should really call her that … we haven't seen each other much recently and don't really talk anymore, but we were inseparable when we were younger." Molly knew she was babbling, but once she started she couldn't seem to make herself stop. "She's in the Navy now and she's going to be stationed in Bahrain, but she's coming home before she leaves … and she asked me to come to her big family dinner this weekend. Her big family dinner which her brother and his new _wife_ will also be at." Molly's shoulders slumped at the end of her sentence.

Sherlock felt a wave of realization wash over him. "Oh." He instantly felt foolish for saying such a silly and insignificant thing.

She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God I feel so stupid! I'm so embarrassed to admit this to you, but I need to so that you'll understand." She dropped her hands, her face bright red. She took in a deep steadying breath, staring straight ahead. "I used to have the biggest crush on Anna's brother, Christian. I had myself convinced that I was madly in love with him, even though deep down I knew that nothing would ever come of it. I was so pathetic, I just held onto this faint, faint hope that somehow he would wake up and realize that I was there right in front of him all along." She shook her head. "So stupid. And now he's gone and gotten married … and I just agreed to see him and his new bloody wife!"

Molly turned away from Sherlock, wiping furiously at the tear that had managed to fall down her cheek. She felt even more embarrassed now when she realized how much what she had just told him mirrored their own strange _situation._

"I can come with you."

She spun about and faced him. "What?"

"I'll come with you, to the dinner."

A crinkle formed between her brow as she stared at him. "What on earth for?"

"Moral support. You shouldn't have to go through that alone."

She continued to stare at him.

"Might even manage to make the fool a little jealous," he added. "Make him see you, see what he missed out on."

"You can see me."

He allowed himself a tiny smile, knowing that she was reiterating a long ago conversation, before he took a step closer to her. "Yes, I can. I've always seen you. Just never allowed myself to fully appreciate what I've seen."

She glanced away from his intense gaze. "You don't have to do this."

He gently took her chin in his hand, raising her head so that their eyes met. "I want to. Allow me to, please?"

After a brief moment she nodded, dropping her gaze again.

"Thank you." He pressed his lips to her cheek, ever so close to the corner of her mouth.

"I should be the one thanking you," she murmured.

He smiled against her skin, having not yet pulled away. "You can, later tonight at your flat!"

"Sherlock!" She gave his chest a slight push, as she giggled.

He leaned back, his expression a serious one. "We need to talk, Molly. You know we do. And there's something-there's something I need to tell you."

She nodded again, understanding in her eyes. "All right."

"I'll get chips," he offered.

"From Marylebone road?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he answered, grinning widely.

She nodded in agreement. "Ok."

"Good." He pressed another kiss to her cheek before returning to his microscope. After gathering up the slides he had been viewing, he pulled on his coat and scarf. "See you tonight!" He doffed an invisible hat as he made his exit, making her laugh.

She returned to her work as she continued to softly giggle, already feeling better about the prospect of not having to face the _family dinner_ alone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookkkkk. So no smut yet. Disappointed?! Sorry about that! Heh ... sort of ... errr ... Expect the next installment on Wednesday (:


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty, here is part two!
> 
> If you haven't seen Season 4 of Sherlock yet, then ahhh ... there's going to be a bit in this chapter that you won't understand.
> 
> I HIGHLY RECOMMEND watching that season ;)

* * *

Later that evening Molly made her way home, humming quietly to herself. She had to admit though, she was slightly nervous. It wasn't like Sherlock to want to … well … _talk_. At least not in the way he was so clearly implying. And she knew exactly what it was that he wanted to talk about.

_The phone call._

They had discussed it. He had explained everything to her, what Eurus had done, had led him to believe would happen if he hadn't convinced Molly to say those three little words. Those three little words that _she_ had made him say first. Surely Eurus hadn't expected that. But clearly there was more he needed to tell her. Yes, those were the very words he had used: 'there is something I need to tell you.' What could that be?

Toby greeted her at the door with a meow of delight. He led her straight into the kitchen, and she followed chuckling, knowing that he was anxious for his evening meal. She hadn't even taken off her coat or put down her bag. Once Toby was fed, she undid her coat and set her bag down on the chair in her front room. She glanced briefly at the time and decided that she would take the risk and have a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later she surfaced from her bathroom, toweling dry her hair. There was still no sign of Sherlock, and no texts from him either. Refusing to allow herself to worry she pulled on a ratty pair of pyjama pants and a loose t-shirt, not bothering with either bra or knickers. After squeezing out as much water from her hair as she could, she plaited it and left her bedroom. Just as she was about to walk into the kitchen she heard a key in the lock. She stood and waited for the door to open. Sherlock stepped in, bringing with him the smell of fresh chips, making her mouth water.

"You're later than I expected," she said to him in mock dismay, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"I place the blame entirely on Mrs. Hudson, you know how she can get, babbling on."

Molly laughed, and stepped forward, taking the chips from him. "Ohhh, you got double portions!"

"Of course," he said, removing his coat. "I always do." He followed her to her sofa. "There's napkins in the bag," he said, removing his suit jacket.

"Oh good, do you want anything to drink? Tea? Water? Beer? Wine?" she asked, setting the bag of chips onto her coffee table, before moving towards her kitchen.

"Water is fine, thanks."

She returned shortly with two glasses of water. Toby had made himself comfortable on Sherlock's lap, purring loudly. After she sat, she handed Sherlock his chip portion and took up her own.

"Mmmm … these really are delicious," she said after taking a bite.

He didn't respond, eating his chips quietly. She wanted to ask him what it was that he wanted to talk about, but thought that perhaps it would be best to wait until after they had finished eating. Thankfully the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it never had been between them.

When they were both finished she took their containers into the kitchen and tossed them into the bin. She washed her hands and returned to the sofa. Toby had jumped down and wandered off to who knows where.

"So … what did you want to talk about?" she asked, tucking a leg beneath her.

Sherlock straightened, took in a breath and looked at her. "I meant it. What I said on the phone. I meant it. The first time I only said it because you told me to, but the second time, the second time was when I realized that it was true." He paused, glancing away briefly before returning his gaze to hers, his expression mirroring that of a fearful child. "I love you Molly, and I know that I don't deserve to love you but I-" His sentence was cut off by her climbing onto his lap and kissing him soundly. He locked his arms around her waist, pressing her to him as he deepened the kiss.

"I know Sherlock," she murmured against his lips. "I've always known." She brushed her fingertips across his cheekbones, before moving her hands into his curls; they were so incredibly soft.

"You-you have?" he stammered out.

She smiled sweetly, bumping the tip of her nose against his. "Mmmhmmm."

He sighed. "You really do see me."

She gave his lips a gentle kiss. "Yeah, far more than you realize."

He humphed. "That's rather a frightening thought."

She giggled. "Don't be frightened. There's nothing to be frightened about."

He sniffed, making her giggle again.

"Do I need to kiss that pout away?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. "It's worth a try I suppose."

She kissed him, and as he tightened his arms around her she made a noise that went straight to his groin.

"There's something else you need to know," he said once they parted. "Something else that I haven't told you."

She leaned her forehead against his. "What is it?"

"There was … my sister …" He fumbled over his words, unsure of how to say it. "...Before she called you … there was …"

"A coffin."

His eyes met hers. "You know?"

She nodded. "John told me." She reached behind her and took a hold of his hands, bringing them forward. "He told me what you did. How upset you were … _after_ …" She looked down at his hands, the scars barely visible, she raised them to her lips, pressing kisses to his skin.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Molly. I never have. And at that moment I feared that I had truly lost you, that what I had done was the final straw."

She pressed herself against his chest, slipping her arms around his slim waist. He mirrored her actions, cradling her close.

"You didn't, you didn't lose me," she said quietly. "You still have me, Sherlock."

He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in deeply. After a time she leaned back, their eyes meeting. He brought up his hands and undid her braid, working his fingers through her hair until it fell softly against her shoulders. She kissed him, and he placed his hand on her neck, stroking the skin there with his thumb.

"Stay the night?" she questioned.

"If you'll have me."

She nodded and slipped off of his lap. He followed her as she led him into her bedroom. When they neared the bed, she turned to face him.

"We can take things slow, we don't have to do anything else tonight," she said to him.

He hesitated for a moment, before saying, "All right."

"I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

He kissed her. "Thank you," he murmured. "My pyjamas are in the bottom drawer, like always?"

She nodded, and he kissed her again. He got his pyjamas and moved into the bathroom. She climbed onto the bed and slipped beneath the covers. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, placing his folded clothes on the chair before coming over to the bed. She patted the spot beside her. He raised the blanket and slipped beneath it, sliding up next to her.

"Hi," she said to him.

"Hello."

Their lips met as he gathered her into his arms. She sighed into the kiss, gently scraping her nails against his scalp.

"I never thought much of kissing before …" he murmured to her, "...but now … after kissing you …. mmm, I see what all the fuss is about."

Before she had any chance of giving a reply, he was kissing her again. He rolled on top of her, his body settling against hers as if they were meant to fit together. She smoothed her hands down his sides, until they reached the hem of his t-shirt. She slipped her hands beneath the fabric and stroked the skin of his back. He broke apart their kiss, breathing heavily as he laid his forehead against her shoulder.

"You alright?" she questioned softly.

He nodded before moving off of her, and said, "Yes … it's just … if we want to take things slow … I think we better stop … right now." He stretched out on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

She moved onto her side, propping her head up on her hand. "I can help with that … if you want …" she said, nodding her head towards his very obvious erection. She had felt it when he pressed himself against her, and her own body had responded in kind; wetness pooling between her legs. She watched as he swallowed, but was surprised when he shook his head.

"No, you needn't do that."

"What if I _want_ to."

"Molly," he growled out, making her unable to stop a giggle.

He glared at her, and she instantly put a stop to her mirth.

"I only want to help make you more comfortable," she said, biting down on her bottom lip.

"It's fine Molly, I know how to take care of it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

His glare returned, and she smiled cheekily.

"I know that you are well aware that I am a man."

She kept her smile from widening. "Oh, I am _very_ aware that you are a man Sherlock … but I also thought that you considered your body to be merely transport."

He sniffed, all too well aware that she was teasing him.

"I am human," he bit out. "I do have needs, no matter how hard I try to ignore them."

She moved closer to him. "Yes … you do have needs … won't you allow me to service this one?" she asked, moving her hand towards the tent in his pyjama bottoms. She stopped, just before she was about to touch him, waiting for him to tell her yes or no.

He stared at her for several moments. "I thought you said we would take things slow?"

She moved her hand away. "I did, but usually that refers to having sex … _this_ … isn't having sex. And we don't have to get naked. So … do you want me to help you or not?"

He stared at her for a few moments longer, then nodded. But just as she was about to move her hand, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, stopping her. She looked at him in surprise.

"I want to do the same for you," he stated.

"Oh…" She could feel her cheeks burn pink. "If you like."

He smirked. "Molly, I know you're aroused. Don't deny it."

She practically squirmed at the thought of what he was suggesting. "Ok," she said, sounding a little breathless.

His smirk widened into a smug smile. He released her wrist and she moved onto her knees, facing him. She appeared to think for a moment, then straddled his leg and leaned forward to kiss him, her body hovering over his.

"Give me your hand," she whispered to him.

He placed his hand in hers, and she brought it to the top of her pyjama bottoms. She pressed his palm flat against her stomach, then dropped her hand away. She quirked a smile at him and slipped her hand beneath the top of his pyjamas. He hissed out a breath the moment her hand made contact with his cock.

Wrapping her fingers around his girth, she held him, giving him a moment to adjust to the sensation. When she felt his own hand slide beneath the hem of her pyjamas she began to stroke him.

"Oh!" she gasped, his finger managing to make direct contact with her clit.

He swirled his thumb across and around it, trying his hardest to stay focused, the movements of her hand on his cock was proving to be extremely distracting. He wanted to put his fingers inside her, but also feared that he may hurt her. Especially due to the fact that she was rocking her hips in rhythm with his hand.

Suddenly she tilted further forward, pressing herself against his thumb, and kissed him. He groaned into her mouth as she quickened the pace of her hand on his cock, pumping him.

"Close," he managed to croak out, his cock practically pulsing, he was certain she could feel that.

She made a soft mewling noise against his lips, and with one final swipe of his thumb, she was done for. He bucked his hips as she squeezed him, his cock throbbing and twitching.

"Fuck!" he groaned, falling back down to the bed, suddenly feeling boneless.

She released his cock, but gave him a few tender strokes before removing her hand from his pyjamas. He did the same, laying it across his stomach, his fingers glistening with her juices. After taking in a breath she fell down onto her side, before letting out a blissful sigh.

"That was …. mmmmmm!" she murmured.

He breathed out through his nose. "Yes." He sat up, somewhat awkwardly. "I think I'll just …" he stopped, and looked at her over his shoulder.

"It's all right, you can clean yourself up first," she said to him. "There's another pair of pyjamas in the drawer."

He smiled at her then stood. She watched him as he got the pyjamas and stumbled towards the bathroom. Once the door shut behind him she let out a few blissful giggles, pressing her face into the pillow to stifle them. She couldn't believe what had just happened! And how good it had felt. If such a simple thing as his touch could feel so incredible, what was everything else going to be like? She silently cursed herself for suggesting that they take things slow.

The bathroom door opened, and she popped up. She quickly grabbed another pair of pyjama bottoms and hurried past him, desperate to be back in bed with him. Once she was done she hesitated in the doorway, drinking in the sight of him stretched out on her bed. He hadn't returned beneath the covers.

"Are you going to come back over here or are you going to stare at me all night?" he questioned.

She laughed and walked towards the bed, he sat up, moving so rapidly that he caught her off guard. She gasped as he pulled her down onto the mattress, rolling her beneath him before he kissed her soundly. She returned the kiss, holding onto him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips, his eyes gazing into hers.

She smoothed her hands through his curls. "You're most welcome, and thank you!"

He kissed her again, then moved off of her. They pulled the blanket and sheet out from under them, snuggling together beneath it.

"I never thought of you as a cuddler," she said to him.

His arm was tucked around her, moulding her body to his, he was pressing kisses to the side of her neck. "I'm not. This isn't cuddling," he declared.

She chuckled. "If this isn't cuddling, then what is it?" she asked, moving her hand up and down his back.

"Mmmmm … holding!"

She laughed outright. "We're cuddling Sherlock. Admit it."

He breathed out against her neck. "Must I?" he asked, sounding like a petulant child.

She laughed again, leaning back so that she could look at him. He was pouting.

"Oh honestly Sherlock!" She kissed his pout away.

After a few minutes they settled down against the pillows. He yawned widely.

"I didn't expect what we just did to make me feel so tired," he said.

She smiled. "Yeah, a good orgasm can do that to you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm. File that in your Mind Palace."

He laughed. "I think I will."

She tucked herself beneath his chin, sighing contentedly when he put his arms around her. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ... do you think they are going to manage to continue to "take things slow?" *whistles innocently*


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part three!
> 
> So what do you think is going to happen now, eh?
> 
> *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*
> 
> If you know me at all, I think you have a pretty good idea ;)
> 
> Read on my lovelies!

* * *

Sherlock woke the next morning with his body pressed into the curve of Molly's. They were spooning! For a brief moment he was horrified by the thought that he was participating in such a banal activity, then realised that he rather liked the way she felt against him. Not to mention that her bum was in direct line with his cock, which was both hard and aching. It was clear to him that what they had done the night before hadn't remotely sated his lust, if anything it had merely wetted his appetite.

For a few moments he watched the rise and fall of her breathing. He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose, breathing in the scent of her. His cock throbbed, it clearly not letting up on the fact that it wanted nothing more than to be buried deep within the slick heat of her.

"Fuck," he muttered beneath his breath. When had he become such a sexual beast?

Leaning his head back slightly, he ever so slowly slipped his hand beneath her t-shirt, tenderly, lightly stroking her skin. She made a soft noise in response, but didn't wake. He moved his hand up further, not stopping until he reached the underside of her breast, brushing the tip of his thumb across it, featherlight.

"Sherlock!" she suddenly giggled out his name, which oddly enough sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "What are you doing?" She was now very wide awake.

"Gathering data," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his hand continuing its exploration. He cupped her breast, circling her nipple with his fingertip, becoming fascinated as he felt it pebble from his ministrations.

"Oh? What happened to us _taking things slow_?" she questioned, shifting slightly. Her bum brushed against his cock, making it twitch.

"Fuck taking things slow," he growled out. "We've been taking things far too slowly for years!"

"Oh thank God!" she cried before twisting around so that she could throw her arms about his neck. She kissed him deeply, catching him off-guard.

He quickly regained his mental fortitude and kissed her back, pulling her tightly against him. He grabbed at the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it upwards, she did the same with his, both of them breaking the kiss as the same time so that they could each remove their shirts. They kissed once more, Sherlock groaning into her mouth as Molly's breasts became pressed against his chest. The sensation was glorious.

Rolling her onto her back, he placed his hands onto her hips and tugged at her pyjama bottoms. He broke apart their kiss, settling himself onto his knees. She looked up at him with a wide smile as she raised her hips. He tugged down her bottoms, not stopping until he was able to pull them off completely, tossing them to the side. She now lay naked before him.

Her heart was pounding, and her hands fluttered at her sides as she fought back the desire to cover herself. But as she continued to lay there, watching him drink in the sight of her, she felt a thrill surge through her veins. The look on his face was one of awe, as if he was viewing the most incredible case he had ever been asked to solve.

Just as she was about to speak he moved like a lithe cat, covering her body with his own. She moaned softly, silently cursing the fact that he still had his pyjama bottoms on. He kissed her sweetly, cupping the side of her face in his hand.

"You're beautiful Molly," he murmured to her.

She smiled against his lips. "Does this mean you no longer think of the body as merely transport?"

"When it comes to your body, absolutely not, you are so much more."

He smoothed his hand downwards, brushing against her breast and over her stomach, not stopping until he reached the apex between her legs. His fingers easily slipped between her folds, she was already so wet. He watched with bated breath as her eyes fell closed, her lips parting as he gently stroked her clit, before moving his fingertips downwards to circle her centre. She mewled as he gathered up her moisture and slid his finger back up to caress her clit.

"Will you allow me to taste you Molly?" he asked quietly.

She moaned in response, rolling her hips. He pressed a kiss to her jawline, then on her neck, then her clavicle before continuing downwards. He brushed his lips across each nipple, making a mental note to give her breasts the attention they deserved, _later_ , right now he needed to find out how she tasted and felt beneath his tongue.

He kissed his way across her stomach, all the while continuing to idly stroke her. She was whimpering in anticipation, certain that the moment he put his mouth on her she would come. He placed his hands on her thighs, gently easing her legs further apart, and the scent of her washed over him.

She was pink and glorious and shining with her arousal. He found his mouth watering. With one quick glance up at her, he was pleased to see that her eyes were squeezed shut, he dropped his mouth down and took her clit between his lips.

"YES!" she cried, burying her hands in his hair. "Oh fuck yes!"

He continued to suckle and lick at her tender nub, using her noises as a guide, and the tightening of her fingers in his curls. She tasted delicious, so silky smooth beneath his tongue. Slowly he slid his finger into her opening, gently stroking her with it.

"Oh oh! Fuck! Oh!" she moaned, her hips rolling with his movements.

He added a second finger and within moments she was crying out, her walls clamping down on his fingers. He continued to gently lick her clit until she gave his curls a rather harsh tug. He pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his free hand. He looked up at her, pleased to see that her face was slightly flushed, and her breasts were rising and falling with each breath. Her nipples were taut, and just begging to be taken between his lips.

Ever so gently he removed his fingers from her, but instead of licking them clean he brought his hand up to her breast, and painted her nipple with her juices. She whimpered as he did this. He moved his hand down to gather more wetness before he coated her other breast. Once they were both glistening, and she was practically writhing, he brought himself up and latched onto her skin, suckling at the tender flesh. He groaned as he tasted her breast and juices combined.

"Oh fuck Sherlock!" she mewled, as he switched breasts. "You're going to make me come again!"

He practically preened at the thought that he was capable of bringing her to such heights. Covering her left breast with his hand, he kneaded the flesh as he bit down on her nipple. She cried out, her back arching as her entire body trembled. She collapsed down onto the bed, a shiver coursing through her. He released her breast, it bouncing slightly, and smiled at her.

"Christ Sherlock, that's never happened to me before!" she gasped, practically breathless.

This time he did preen, feeling rather smug.

She reached up for him. "C'mere you brilliant man."

Before doing so he pulled off his pyjamas bottoms, tossing them over his shoulder, making her laugh outright. He stretched himself over her and she pulled him down, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss. Both of them moaned as they became skin to skin.

She could taste herself on his tongue, it increasing her arousal. Her pussy throbbed at the thought of being filled by his cock, but first she needed to taste him as he had tasted her. Not breaking the kiss, she moved her hands to his shoulders and gave them a gentle push, when he didn't respond she did it again. This time he did respond, by pulling away from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Nothing at all," she assured him. "I just want you on your back." She gave his lips a tender kiss.

"Oh," he mumbled. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

Her legs fell onto either side of his hips, her breasts pressed against his chest. She gave a hum of delight, her nipples still sensitive from his previous attentions. He cupped the back of her head in his hand and kissed her once more, his other hand moving downwards to her bum. He pinched her flesh, and she let out a soft yelp against his lips. He chuckled as she pulled away, he was smiling at her. She peered down at him for a moment, then smirked wickedly.

"You're not the only that has a talented tongue!" she declared.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes."

Tilting forward she licked a stripe down the length of his neck, stopping for a moment to nibble at the spot where neck met shoulder. She continued downwards alternating between nibbling and licking as she moved across his chest. Upon reaching his nipple she took it between her lips and sucked, before rolling her tongue across and around it.

"Ohhhh!" Sherlock gasped, fighting back a groan. He hadn't any idea that that could feel so good.

She switched to his other nipple, giving it the same attention before she continued her travels downwards, tenderly stroking with her hands while placing soft kisses against his scars. Upon reaching his right hipbone, she nibbled at the skin there, side-eyeing his very prominent erection. She had positioned herself so that she hadn't brushed against him in any way, and it looked as if his cock was practically pulsing, desperate for some form of release.

She glanced briefly up at him, his eyes were closed and he was biting down on his lip in anticipation, his chest heaving slightly. A thrill coursed through her body at the sight, the least she could do was give him exactly what he wanted. Moving into position, her mouth just hovering over the swollen and leaking head of his cock, she softly whispered his name, her breath dancing across his length. His cock gave a very prominent twitch as his eyes popped open, and she smiled up at him.

"I want you to watch," she said to him.

He swallowed thickly, taking in a shaky breath.

She gently placed her hands on the tops of his thighs. "Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded, raising his head, and she smiled again. Not taking her eyes from his she watched as he watched her take the tip of his cock between her lips and give it a suckle, swirling her tongue around it.

"Fuuuuuucccckkkkkkkk!" he hissed out, dropping his head back onto the pillow.

She took in more of him, switching from licking to sucking. He was groaning, his hips rolling uncontrollably. But when she cupped his balls in her hand and gave them a tender squeeze, he gasped.

"Molly stop, please."

She released him, his cock slipping from her mouth with a soft pop.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded and reached out for her. She moved up and he took her into his arms, he laid on his side, tucking his face into the curve of her neck.

"Was it too much? Too overwhelming?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "No. I just wasn't going to last, and I don't want that to happen until I'm inside of you."

"Ohhh…"

She held him, waiting until he was ready. After a few a moments he nuzzled her throat, then leaned back so that he could kiss her. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

"I want you to be in control," he said to her.

She stared down at him, surprised. "O-ok."

He smiled, then frowned slightly. "I'm clean, Molly."

She placed her hand over his heart, knowing that what he had just said had a double meaning. "I know." She leaned forward, her hair brushing against his chest, and their lips met in a tender kiss.

He cupped her bum, tenderly stroking her skin. He could feel the heat of her, it making his cock throb, he was desperate to be buried deep within her. And he was certain that her own body was aching as well. When she suddenly moved off of him, he made a small noise of disappointment. She smirked cheekily.

"Just a moment!" she said.

He watched as she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a condom. She held it up with a flourish, moving back over to him on her knees. A brief image flashed through his mind, the very sight of her on her knees, facing away from him as he took her from behind. CHRIST! His cock twitched. Her smirk widened as she opened the foil package.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she said with a chuckle.

"Mmmmm …. I'll show you them … later." He shifted in impatience.

"Ohhhh … I look forward to that!"

"Molly!" he hissed out.

She bit down on her bottom lip, gently handling the rubber. "Sorry …" She straddled his legs, and ever so slowly rolled the condom onto his shaft.

He groaned, clutching at the sheet. Once it was fully on she gave the head of his cock a quick kiss, before moving up to straddle his hips.

"Ready?" she asked him.

He opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realised he had closed, and looked at her. He was certain she had never looked so beautiful. He took in a shaky breath and nodded, watching as she reached beneath her, clasped his cock in her hand and positioned him at her entrance. Oh, he could feel the heat of her!

Their bodies made contact and the head of his cock slipped in. Even with the thin barrier of the condom, he could feel how wet and warm she was. His mouth formed a perfect 'o' as she slowly sank down onto him, encasing him entirely in her wet heat.

"Mmmmmm!" she threw her head back, rocking her hips slightly as she adjusted to his girth. She then opened her eyes and looked down just as she began to ride him, slowly.

He held tightly onto her, unable to keep himself from groaning repeatedly. She felt so good, so tight. Suddenly she quickened her pace, letting out a low moan as she tilted forward and placed her hands on his chest.

"Fuck." He planted his feet on the bed and began to thrust up into her.

Her eyes briefly widened in shock, then fluttered closed as their bodies became synced, moving perfectly together. "Oh fuck," she whimpered.

He glanced down at where they were joined and watched as with each of his thrusts his pelvis made direct contact with her clit. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh I love you, I love you, I love you!" she moaned as she continued to ride his cock.

"Love-!" The rest of his words were cut off as she suddenly swivelled her hips from side to side, changing the sensation entirely. She was smiling down at him, wickedly. He dug his fingers into her bum, smiling when she gave a faint yelp of surprise. "Love you too!" he at last managed to say.

She leaned further forward, placing her hands on either side of his head so that she could kiss him. Their bodies rocked together, and when he felt her walls tighten around his cock he broke apart their kiss so that he could watch her as she came.

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes squeezed shut, and she wailed his name. He continued to thrust, even though she had stilled her movements, wanting to drag out her orgasm.

"Oh Sherlock!" Her eyes opened and met his. "You feel so good!"

He was close, he could feel it in his lower back.

"Fuck me, Sherlock."

Without missing a single thrust he switched their positions, rolling her beneath him.

"Mmmm, that's it!" she encouraged, as he thrust into her deeply.

"Molly!" he groaned, filling her with his length.

She raised her legs, squeezing his hips with her thighs, and when she reached down and grabbed his arse, he bit out a curse. He latched onto her nipple, sucking on it hard as he continued to thrust, feeling his completion nearing.

"I. Love. You." He emphasized each word with a solid thrust, his orgasm washing over him as he spoke the last word. "MOLLY!" His hips stuttered, and she pulled him to her, cradling him against her body as his muscles gave way. He breathed against her, never having felt quite so euphoric. Why had he wasted so many years, when he could have been sharing this bliss with her?

He nuzzled her breast then suddenly realized that he was lying with his full weight on top of her. "Sorry," he mumbled as he rolled off.

"S'fine," she said.

He felt the the condom began to slip from his softening cock. He took it off and knotted it, before sitting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To throw this away," he answered.

"Just put it in a tissue, I don't want you to go."

He stopped his movements when he noticed how small her voice sounded. He turned around to face her. "I'm not going to leave."

"Good."

He smiled then grabbed a tissue from the nearby box, wrapping the used condom up in it. He tossed it to the floor and stretched himself out beside her.

"I'm an idiot Molly."

She raised her eyebrows. "You are?"

"Yes." He moved closer, slipping his arm over her stomach. He pressed his lips to hers in a long and languid kiss.

She sighed into the kiss, turning her body so that she was pressed against him. No other words were spoken for quite some time, both of them sharing in kisses and caresses, basking in their afterglow. When they did at last part, curling up together beneath the blanket, Sherlock resumed the conversation as if there hadn't been a pause.

"I am an idiot," he said, touching his forehead to hers.

She laughed softly. "No you're not." She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone.

"Oh but I am," he insisted.

"What makes you think that you are?"

"You."

Her brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"I'm an idiot because I allowed myself to ignore my feelings for you, for years. When instead, we could have been doing this …" he rolled his hips against hers for emphasis.

She smiled. "The timing just wasn't right."

He frowned. "And it is now?"

She shrugged, crossing her arms behind his neck. "I guess so."

He became briefly distracted by the fact that her nipples were now touching his chest. He smoothed his hands up her back, pressing her closer to him. "I think you're correct," he said. "The timing wasn't right. I would have made you miserable. We probably wouldn't have lasted. Now I'm far more …" he hesitated, looking away from her.

"Human?" she offered.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, noting their cheeky twinkle. "Yes, I suppose so," he agreed.

"You've always been human Sherlock … I always knew that you had a heart." She gave his lips a gentle kiss. "I was never going to give up on you."

He dipped his head to the side to nibble on her neck. "Even when you were engaged to Meat Dagger?" he questioned.

"Sherlock," she sighed.

_A Bit Not Good._

"Sorry," he mumbled into her skin.

She cupped his face in her hands, bringing him up so that their eyes met. "You were gone for two years. I didn't know what would happen when you came back. I _knew_ that someday you would return, but I was lonely and Tom … he was nice, he made me happy … for a little while."

"Until I did come back … and blew everything to shit."

She giggled. "More or less … yes."

He let out a breath. "Did he have to dress like me?" he grumbled.

She giggled again. "Would you believe me if I said sorry?"

"No."

She bumped her nose against the tip of his. "It was worth it, just to see the look on your face."

A growl rumbled up from his chest. She let out a shriek as he rolled her onto her back, locking his knees around her hips.

"Oh what are you going to do to me, Mr. Holmes?" she cried in mock dismay.

"Make you suffer."

"Oh no! Not that!" She whimpered at the thought of what he planned to do. She could see his cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. Could he possibly be ready again so soon? She moaned as she watched him wrap his hand around his length and give it a few pumps.

"Do you want me again Molly?" he asked her, giving his cock another pump.

"No," she answered, certain that he would read directly through her lie.

"Hmmm … we'll see about that." He grabbed her legs and raised them, spreading her open. "My, my, what have we here?"

She gasped the moment she felt him rub the head of his cock up and down her folds.

"You're wet Molly," he tutted. "Practically dripping."

"Please!" she moaned, he was rubbing the head over her clit.

"Mmm? Please what?"

He continued to move his cock-head up and down, circling her centre, stroking her clit, driving her positively wild.

"Please I want you inside me!" she cried.

"Well, when you say it like that."

He settled the tip at her entrance, nudging it in, then stopped and pulled out. "Condom?" he questioned.

"OH!" Her eyes flew open and she looked at him. Her cheeks were flushed, her chest heaving. "I'm on the pill," she told.

"Ahh … and you're clean."

Her cheeks flushed darker. "Had a glance at my medical files?"

He smirked. "I thought it only fair since you'd seen mine."

She made a noise of agreement.

Without warning he gave her half his length.

"Christ!" she gasped.

"Mmm … not quite," he quipped, pulling out.

She swatted at his arm, and he chuckled. She was surprised that they had already reached the point where they were comfortable enough with each other to make jokes during sex. All thoughts of this fled from her mind when he slid his cock back into her, but not fully. He continued like this for some time, teasing her, making her suffer, as he said he would. All the while she moaned and begged, enjoying what he was doing to her. When he at last gave her his entire length they both moaned in unison. He reached beneath her, cupping her bum in his hands and began to fill her with long and languid strokes.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried, her breasts bouncing in time with his thrusts. When she reached down to stroke her clit, he let out a groan and began to quicken his pace.

Within minutes Molly bowed like a taut violin string and cried out her release. Sherlock followed shortly after, very nearly seeing stars, his body trembling. He dropped down beside her, breathing heavily.

"Wow… what a morning!" she said breathlessly, he hummed in agreement.

"Shower?" she suggested, once they had both caught their breath. "Then breakfast."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Followed by going back to bed?"

She laughed. "Absolutely."

He kissed her again, then helped her to sit up. They walked somewhat stiffly to the bathroom. After a quick wash up they surfaced from the steaming bathroom, dried off and put on dressing gowns.

"Easy access," he murmured, while slipping his hand into the front of her dressing gown, cupping and squeezing her breast.

She pushed him away with a giggle. "No more of that until I've had something to eat!"

Toby greeted them as soon as they left her bedroom, meowing loudly, annoyed that he had been ignored for so long. Molly picked up him, speaking softly to him.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked Sherlock as he followed her into her kitchen.

"Coffee," he replied. "Need the energy."

She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling. "Coffee it is."

"I'll make it," he offered.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly capable of making coffee," he sighed.

She smiled as she put down Toby, then moved over to her refrigerator to see what she had to make for breakfast.

Once their coffee and breakfast was made they settled down onto her sofa, Sherlock pulling Molly's legs onto his lap. They ate in a comfortable silence, and when they were finished he gathered their plates and mugs, settling them onto the coffee table. He then proceeded to pull her onto his lap, which made her laugh in delight.

After undoing the knot of her dressing gown, he pushed the fabric from her shoulders, letting it fall so that her breasts were revealed to him. He dropped his head down and latched onto the rosy bud, circling his tongue around it. She let out a slow sigh, burying his hands in his curls, arching her back slightly so that her breasts tipped upwards, angling them more conveniently for his mouth. He made a feast of her breasts, not stopping until they were both red, a dark mark on each. She rocked her hips against his, feeling that he was hard beneath her. He muffled a groan against her skin.

"You surprise me Sherlock," she said suddenly.

He leaned back as she looked down at him, their eyes meeting.

"Do I?" he questioned.

"Yes." She played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I didn't expect you to be like _this …_ in regards to sex that is," she explained.

"Ahh." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "You thought that I would have a clinical approach to it, didn't you?"

"Well … yes."

The corners of his lips quirked. "You got it wrong though …" He paused, placing kisses along her shoulder, slowly making his way up her neck. "We didn't just have sex Molly," he murmured into her skin, stopping to nibble on her earlobe before placing kisses along her jawline. "We didn't even fuck or shag, we _made love_." He raised his head, their eyes meeting.

She was shocked by his words, never having expected to ever hear him say something like that. She kissed him, cradling the back of his head in her hand, deepening the kiss, her heart swelling with love for him.

"I thought that perhaps you would be over-stimulated," she said between kisses. "That you'd need to go off in your Mind Palace, and sort and order all that you experienced."

His hands slid down her back, not stopping until they reached the curve of her arse.

"I thought so too, but it's been the complete opposite," he said to her.

"Oh?"

He briefly took her bottom lip between his teeth, before saying, "Being with you has quieted my mind, it's never been so calm."

She kissed him again, pouring every ounce of her love for him into that kiss. He tightened his arms around her, returning the kiss with equal passion.

"Take me back to bed Sherlock," she whispered.

He did just that, scooping her into his arms as he stood. She locked her legs around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom, her dressing gown falling to the floor along the way. Once he had placed her on the bed he untied and removed his own dressing gown, he then climbed onto the bed and kissed her.

"Turn about," he instructed. "I want you on your knees."

She whimpered softly and did as he asked. He held back a groan, his cock twitching at the sight she was gifting him. Never before had he thought much of female anatomy, especially in regards to their genitalia, but upon seeing Molly's and having both tasted and felt hers, he couldn't help but be in awe of the beauty of her. Unable to stop himself her gave her already slick folds a quick swipe of his tongue. She cried out, holding tightly to the sheets.

"Bend forward a bit more," he told her, his voice deepening.

She did so, her arse now fully in the air. The tips of her breasts were just touching the mattress. He allowed himself a groan, grabbing a hold of his cock so that he could place himself at her entrance. He knew she was wet and ready for him.

"Oh fuck yes!" she moaned as he slid himself in.

It took him several times before he bottomed out, until he could feel that his balls were touching her. Leaning forward, and biting back a groan as his movements made his cock shift inside of her, he brushed his nose over the shell of her ear.

"Here's your penny," he murmured to her.

She moaned, knowing exactly to what he was referring to.

"Do you want me to fuck you Molly? Or do you want it nice and slow?" For emphasis he eased his length out of her, pausing for a brief moment before sliding back in.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me!" she wailed. "Please!"

He leaned back, held tightly onto her hips and began to thrust, _hard._

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, in time with his thrusts.

The room filled with their shallow breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Their moans mingled, both of them unable to hold back their noises, the sensations their bodies were creating just felt too good.

"I'm going to come!" she cried. "Oh fuck … yes … yesssssssssss." She screamed out his name, pressing her face into the mattress.

He felt her tighten around his cock. He hissed out a curse, gave one last solid thrust, and came, buried deep inside of her.

"Oh … Sherlock … that felt incredible," she whimpered, her legs beginning to shake.

He tucked his arm underneath her before helping her to ease down onto her side. He curled behind her, nuzzling the back of her neck. She hummed contentedly. After a few moments of catching her breath she turned about to face him, kissing him languidly.

"I think I need a nap!" she said.

"Hmmm, excellent idea."He sat up and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over them.

She laid her cheek against his chest and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Both of them fell asleep quickly.

They slept for several hours, until suddenly her text tone rang out loud and clear.

"Noooo…" she groaned. "I forgot to put the damn thing on silent!" She rolled away from the noise, pulling the pillow over her head.

He let out an annoyed huff, and leaned over her, grabbing her mobile.

"What does it say?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled, but rather enjoying the weight of him against her.

As he read the text he started to laugh, and after putting her phone on silent he placed it back down on the bedside table and tucked his arms beneath her.

"What's so funny?" she asked, rolling onto her back, her head popping out from beneath the pillow.

"You," he answered, dropping his head down to place kisses beneath her breasts.

"What do you mean? What did the text say? Who was it from?" she questioned, refusing to allow herself to be distracted by his wicked tongue, which was now circling her areolas.

He stopped his ministrations and raised himself up, smiling impishly. "It was from your friend Anna, the family dinner has been cancelled."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. Fancy that!"

"Mmmm … shame though, I was rather looking forward to showing you off."

She rolled her eyes. "You were more so looking forward to making her brother feel like a prat."

Sherlock smiled cheekily. "That too."

"Oh well … at least one good thing came out of it."

He gave her a questioning look, he knew what she meant but wanted to hear her say it.

"We got together," she said.

He kissed her. "It would have happened anyway."

She kissed him back, pulling him down on top of her.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA DA! Hope you all enjoyed that :) Be sure to let me know what you think :D


End file.
